Daughter of a demon, completely normal!
by KyraKuran
Summary: Crowley is a father of a beautiful girl. Who will she fall for? Sam, the caring, loving brother, or Dean, the playboy loving, manwhore. Follow this incredible story of love, loss and mystery. Please review, on any of my story. Other wise I kinda lose hope that they are good.
1. Chapter 1

_"Heaven will find you."_

__I woke with a start and fell onto the cold concrete floor.

"What's all the racket?" Asked a thick scottish accent.

"Sorry papa, I had a bad dream." I said. My dad walked into the room and set me back onto the bed.

"It's okay dear." He said. I smiled and snuggled into his side. "Sleep well."

* * *

"Papa, are you okay?" I asked.

"Bloody morons!" Papa shouted. I cringed and hid behind one his people's backs.

"Sorry love, I got a bit angry." I nodded and ran into his open arms.

"Who are the morons you were talking about?" I asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." My eyes widened.

"Papa, the angels want to go to them." I said. Papa growled and sent me to my room.

"You are not going to the Winchesters, they'll kill you without a second thought." He said. I nodded and closed my bedroom door.

"Night papa!" I called.

* * *

(third person POV)

"Why?" Crowley asked. "Why my daughter?"

"She has a greater purpose." Said Micheal. Crowley growled at the angel.

"But why her? You said she was an abomination." Crowley said.

"But now we see that she a creature, a pure girl, one of demon, angel and human. A unique blend." Micheal commented.

"Really, angels don't change their minds that easily." Crowley muttered. Micheal smirked.

"She and the Winchesters were destined to meet. They are bound by prophecy."

"A prophecy of your making."

"Does it matter?"

"To me."

* * *

"Sabrina!" Crowley called. Her white hair shined, even in the pitch black of the house.

"Yes papa?" She asked. Her blue eyes found his hazel ones and they looked at each other before Crowley spoke.

"You are going with the Winchesters." He said.

"But they'll kill me." She said, panicking.

"No they won't, an angel will be there."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Castiel." Crowley commented. She squealed.

"Papa, I finally get to meet my favorite uncle!"

"Oh hush." Crowley said smirking.

"Papa, please promise you'll visit." The halfling pleaded with her father.

"I will, love."

"I love you papa."

"I love you too honey." A grey gleam surrounded her body and she was gone, off to find the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Find Sam and Dean Winchester!" I said. That was easier said then done. They weren't anywhere. My eyes flashed their all black colour and I zeroed in on Sam's unique blood.

The gleam slowly disappeared and I gracefully fell onto the pavement just before their car. And of course, they didn't see me in time. There was a sickening crunch and then a huge pain in my chest. I coughed and a stream of blood poured out of the corner of my mouth.

"So much for being safe." I said. I heard doors open and a panicked voice head my way.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. I glared in the general direction.

"Do I look okay idiot?" I asked.

"Dude, why isn't she dead?" Asked a different voice. I heard the flapping of wings and heard my uncles voice.

"Because, I don't think she can." SAid a gruff voice.

"And what does that mean?" SAid the first voice.

"She's a mixed breed."

"Hello, I'm right here uncle."

"What did she say? UNCLE?"

"I was getting to that part."

"Dean, the blood is disappearing." Said the first voice.

"I know Sam." Dean said.

"Cas, what is she?"

"She is part demon, angel and human." He said. I felt arms around my limp body and I lifted off the cold pavement.

"She's my niece, the first and last of her kind." Cas said. I opened my eyes.

"And she has your eyes." Said Dean.

"And now I know why my dad calls you a moron, you state the obvious."

"Whose's your dad?" Asked Sam.

"I plead the fifth."

"I'm not kidding." Sam said.

"Neither am I."

Dean walked closer. "Tell us."

"Fine, Crowley is my biological dad. Happy?" I asked.

Sam and Dean's mouth dropped.

"You're not kidding?" Sam asked. I sighed and then glared at them both.

"I can't lie, thanks to my angelness." I said.

"but what about the demon and the human side."

"I don't listen to the human side, and the demon side is quite fun to use."

"Enough." Castiel's voice cut through the questions that the Winchesters were going to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this!" I cried. I was in the strangest room ever. It was lined with salt and what kind of metal is this? I walked up to the wall and touched it with my fingers. It burned like nothing before. I yanked my hand back and flinched when I heard the door open.

"Why don't you get out of the girl." Said a gruff voice. I turned to the man standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was confused.

"You are a demon, get out of the girl!" He yelled. I stumbled back and my eyes widened in fear. "Do I have to start and exorcism?"

"I'm not a demon!" I yelled. I sat on the bed. "I'm not a demon." I said softer.

"Then why do you burn when you touch the walls?"

"I don't know, I was never allowed near salt as a child." I said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I think i'm about 22." I said.

"You think? The man asked. I nodded. I wasn't sure of my age. My dad never kept track. But I did know that the legal drinking age was 21. And I was passed that.

"My papa never kept track of my birthday." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"He had other things to deal with." I said.

"Like?" The man asked.

"Like becoming king of hell." I said.

"Your father is Crowley?" He asked in horror.

I nodded. "Is that bad?" I asked.

"What are you?" He asked me.

"I'm one third, angle, demon, and human. The demon I get from my father, but the angel and human I get from my mother." I said.

"Who is your mother?" Asked The man.

"How about you tell me your name." I said.

"It's Bobby." He said.

"Mine is Sabrina." I said. "I don't know who my mother is, but I know she cut out her grace to become what someone needed the most. She became someone's daughter, you see, the womn couldn't get pregnant, so my mother decided to be their child." I said.

"Are the other angels after her?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure. I could ask my stepdad." I said.

"And who is he?" Bobby asked.

"A man by the name of Matthew."I said. "He lives in Brookings, South Dakota." I said. Bobby looked surprised.

"Are you from Brookings?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm from Sioux Falls."I said.

"Well, welcome home." Bobby said.

* * *

**Aww, Bonding time! Not to worry though, Dean and Sam will be in next chapter. This has been so fun to write! And thanks to the people who reviewed. **

PapaCrowley: Trust me I will continue until I lose interest in it. But seeing as how there is a new season of SPN on, i will continue to write.

Arlaeflores: I can't either, I write this based on the emotions I feel during the day. So if I get way off track with the story line, please feel free to comment: "YOU SUCK, GET BACK ON TRACK!"

Teamfreewill1983: I thank you for your long review, it really warmed my heart! I love your story and I know I need to favorite it. I have answered your question in this chapter, and laid it out for others too.

**Not to fear, I will continue writing this story and my other one! But first I want reviews, I get really frustrated when I write a chapter and someone just writes: "Good job." or "keep writing." I want some people to tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or maybe how to keep writing. **

**And Now I end my rant!**

**Peace!**


End file.
